Exit the Fall
by darkpatterns
Summary: Darkness takes over Jack, and the guardians are about to except the fact that there is no hope left. Or is it?
1. Heads up

Flying above the clouds, leaving sparkling snowflakes behid him and the world in front of him. He couldn't as for anything more. Jack was now a guardian and every day more and more children believed in him. He loved making them happy by putting a smile on their faces when the first thing they see in the morning is freshly fallen snow. And just as he was making them happy, they were making him countless times more. Right now, for the first time, it seemd like nothing could go wrong in Jack's life.

Pitch was gone, and by the looks of him from the last time the guardians saw him, he was no threat at all. At least they thought he wasn't. Pitch may have been defeated, but he still had some nightmares by his side. And instead of regaining his powers, he's decided he's gonna use what's left of them for the very last time.

* * *

In the workshop, the yeti's were making toys as always and the elves were successfully avoiding being stepped on. North was just passing by in the globe room checking for anything unusual when the Man in the Moon spoke. Lightning us the whole room North knew something is up. As always, tripping on the elves, he quickly reached to call the other guardians.

Jack was in the middle of a snowfight when the Pole lights stretched over the sky. He instantly grabed on to his staff and let the wind take him to the sky. Both excited and worried he had no idea what to expect. What if Pitch was back? What if the children are in danger once again? Thoughts rolled up in Jack's mind as he flew closer to the workshop. He was just about to enter when he heard someone shouting his name behind him. He turned around and saw Tooth flying closer to him with her fairies with her. "Jack!" she shouted once more before she crashed into him and huged him tightly. Rreturning the hug and then slovely backing away, Jack looked at her worried face. In her, there was no excitement at all. She remmembered the last time North has called all the guardians at his workshop, and all the bad things that followed after.

"Jack, is everything okay? Do you know what is going on?" she asked desperately wanting to know the awnser.

"I don't know, we should get inside so we can ask North." he said, putting his hand on Tooth's shoulder.

"You okay?"

No awnser. She just kept her head down not knowing what is gonna happen once they get in. Jack couldn't stand looking at her like that. Scared and worried for her friends and fairies. He putted his hand in front of him and made an icy rose. Tooh's face brightend up as her eyes laid upon the sparkling flower. She took it in her hands as a big smile on her face came up. Jack smiled as well.

"Let's go inside, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

They've finaly entered the globe room where North,Bunny and Sandy were already waiting.

"Where were you two? Man in Moon has something to share with us." North spoke with a serious face on.

"What is it?" Jack asked, flying up and then putting his feet on top of his staff.

"We don't know, we waited so we'd all be here to find out." Bunny said while trowing his boomerang up in the air and lightly catching it back.

Sheding light on a certain spot on the floor, Man in Moon was about to tell the guardians something that will put them all in dagner. But the problem was, only he knew that. The shadow on the floor finaly turned into some shape. Everybody froze. Tooth coverd her mouth in shock. After a few moments their eyes, which were wide open, laid upon on Jack who didn't dare to breath.

"What does this mean?" he asked quietly.


	2. Warning

The shadow showed Pitch, but also someone next to him.

"Is that...is that you Jack?" Bunny asked giving Jack a suprising and stabbing look.

Jack stood there for a moment, all eyes staring at him.

He shook his head placing both his hand on his head desperately trying to figure out what the Man in the Moon is trying to tell the guardians. The image clearly showed him and Pitch. Does that mean that Jack was working with the boogeyman? Because if it was... Man in the Moon was wrong. Jack was doing everything in his power to keep the children happy, away from the nightmares. Never did he even come close of thinking about helping Pitch regaining his strenght. Couse' if he ever see's him again, he'll destroy him.

"Jack this better not mean what I think it means..because if it does..." Bunny said, pausing at the end waiting for Jack to response. Jack smirked and leaned on to his satff, still not understanding what MiM was trying to tell the guardians.

"You think this is funny?" Bunny said in anger while squeezing his fists. Tooth rushed to stop him into making any step closer to Jack. Bunny calmed down, and only seconds later, they noticed Sandy trying to tell something to the other felow guardians. Images quickly started to change on the top of his head and the others were just standing there not really understanding what was it that he wanted to say. Jack just laughed, leaving the other guardians confused. He flew ower to the globe which had milions of lights shining.

"Look guys" he said pointing to the globe. "The lights are on and that means children are believing right?" Everyone shook their head. "So that means Pitch is somewere out there but not doing any trouble. And I've been doing my job, you know that. So I don't know what Man in Moon is trying to tell us with this, but I honestly don't have anything to do with it." resting his case, Jack sat on the edge of the table observing the faces of the othes guardians making sure they don't think he's lying of something.

"Jack is right, we are making a big deal because of this. I'm sure that Man in Moon is just remiding us that we don't have to worry about Pitch anymore, and...that...J-Jack is the new guardian! Yes, of course!" North said, laughing at the end. Ever Bunny now looked kind of convinced that everything is all right.

"I'm not so sure North.." Tooth said with a gasp. She didn't like the thought that they could take the signs that MiM has gave them so irresponsible. By doing so, she could be putting hes fairies in danger.

* * *

The guardians decided to believe Jack and his words, but they still need to be sure nothing is wrong. So they're gonna go look by themselves and make sure Pitch no threat. They went to the last place they saw him. When the nightmares pulled him deep beneath the ground. When they got there, there was no way in into the underground hideout. The ground buried the only way in.

Bunny was just about to tap the ground when he and the others heard someone getting closer and closer to them. They all turned around but there was no one there. But moments later that has changed, as a shadow from the ground raised and turned into what they guardians have came for._ Pitch. _


	3. Transformation

He began to come closer and closer, making Jack take a step forward, ready for a fight. But all Pitch did was lift up his hand and spined it around a little, making dark sand by doing so. The sand made It's way to Jack, spinning around him and crushing him to his knees. He felt a terrible pain spread across his body, but it was only darkness taking it over. His snowy white hair and his blue hoodie disappeared from sight once his hole body was under a big cloud of darkness. And suddenly, it all wen't black for Jack.

Bunny wathed in fear while holding Tooth back not to get any closer. She cound't stop shouting out Jack's name, desperately wanting a response. But there was no any. Sandy had a stabbing look on his face directly addressed to Pitch. But Pitch didn't mind, he was expecting it from him first. Turning dreams into nightmares. It could end it all for Sandy once again. Pitch laughed with a little evil on the side, watching the faces of the other guardians filled with terror as suddenly the dark cloud around Jack exploded. Sand still spinning aroud, slovely released Jack from It's hold. He was on his knees, not moving. With a dead look in his eyes which were staring at the ground, he looked almost lifelessly. Once his white hair which has now turned It's color into_ black_, fell on his dark shaded purple eyes.

"J-Jack?" Bunny asked with a trembling voice. He hopped closer to Jack and was about to put his hand on his shoulder when Jack got up and slovely stretched his neck. His eyes looked up torwards the sky for a few moments before looking at the other guardians. They all froze, wondering if that was still Jack Frost in front of them. But then as he smiled with his sharp blade teeth, all the hope wen't down the drain. Tooth screamed in fear flying away a few meters while covering her eyes. Bunny's face spelled shock and Sandy's anger. North stood there for a moment before looking at Jack with a stabbing look. Jack didn't mind, he just smirked and acted like he didn't care. And he didn't. He was no longer a guardian, he was a threat, a** monster**.

Pitch moved closer to Jack, standing behind him and putting his hand on his shoulder. He grabbed him by the chin from aside and pressed his cheek on Jack's, turning his look towards the guardians. Jack wasn't moving, he just stood there like he was a puppet or somehing. Pitch moved next to Jack, his hand still on his shoulder."Well isn't he a masterpiece, don't you think?" Pitach smiled to the other guardians, pointing to the winter spirit.

"NOW YOU TELL US WHAT YOU DID TO HIM OR I'M GONNA-" Bunny yelled, and before finishing the sentence he was running towards Pitch with his boomerand in his hand. He was just about to knock him down when Jack struck the ground with his staff making Bunny fall on his back and the others being pushed away a few steps back. Frost spread across the groud and underneath Bunny, making him shiver from the cold.

Pitch snapped his fingers and the sand started to spin around him and Jack full speed. They were no longer visible to the others who were watching them dissapear with anger and fear in their faces. Sandy reached the stop them from leaving but the sand blocked his way and pushed his away. They all stood there not knowing what to do, and after a few moments, Pitch and _Jack_ were gone.

**-Guys I'm sorry this chapter is so short since I've been writing it for 3 days. It's getting really hard for me to concetrate latelly and I'm sorry! But I'm gonna make it up in the next one I promise.**

**Thank you to everyone reading this story love ya! -**


	4. Destruction

They appeared in a underground cave what seemed to be Pitch's new _home._ An underground waterfall was falling on the wall a few meters from them, splashing on the rocks beneath it and creating a realxing loud noise. There was a hole in the corner of the cave from which light came in and It's rays created an effect of the roof shining. The whole place looked almost magical. If anybody saw it he would never thought evil lived inside of it.

Jack came closer to the water putting his hand on it and on It's touch it froze into _dark ice. _The wind came trought to hole and lifted him up as he dragged his staff across the cave walls making them freeze and sparkle but still remain dark with the lightning shade of blue. He landed on the spot he was lifted up from by the wind. With a smirk he turned around and looked at his masterpiece, leaning on his now darker shaded old brown staff.

"I see you like it" Pitch said while coming ahead of Jack. "Let's just say It's an addition to your powers. Because...well you probablly don't remember but, _what goes better than cold and dark_?" he laughed viciously and started talking about how he was able to make Jack transform into,well.. an evil heartless monster. Once the guardians defeated Pitch, his nightmares took him deep under the ground. It took some time for him to face the fact that he is never gonna be as powerfull as he used to be. But then he used_ his_ _own_ fear that was still around some time to make the perfect sand that held all of his remaining powers. He still had some left for himself but that wasn't enough to do any harm to anyone. The sand that held his powers is the one that turned Jack into how, or _what_ he is now.

"It's your job to continue what I've had in the Dark ages. Fear. Coming from every single soul that was near my presence." Pitch explained, giving a strict look to Jack. Jack didn't like that look, at all. But he wasn't paying much attention to what Pitch was saying so he just nodded.

* * *

It took only a few minutes before Jack finally snapped from all the nodding and turned his thoughts into action. He got up from the rock he was sitting on and grabbed his staff. He shot a frozen lightning at Pitch making him fall on the ground. He lifted himself up on his knees, hands on the ground and look staight forward. Jack shot again, this time making his body freeze into an iceberg right there on the spot. He gently flew in front on him with a smirk on his face.

"You really thought you could control _me_? Oh Pitchy, Pitch, Pitch..." saying that and flying up in the air, he cruelly swung his staff and shot a cold dark lightning at Pitch. The iceberk exploded into the air turning into snow. The most terrifying snow ever. The snowflakes were dark grey and the cold that was in the air would make even the toughest ones curve into a ball. He quickly flew out of the cave and went above the clouds. He spread his arms and looked torwards the Moon. Laughing, MiM and he exchanged a glance. They both knew that now, nothing good is gonna follow.

Jack's dark hair was being tossed around by the wind, covering his dark purple eyes. He raised his staff and summoned the could together making a huge snow storm. The temperature quickly dropped, making everyone outside and inside of their homes shiver. It all moved so fast, snow has covered everything in it's path in the metter of hours. The streets were white, and everyone who has escaped them was lucky.

After a day of the biggest snow storm since the ice ages, the weather finally stopped attacking. Or rather say, Jack stopped. It was the middle of the day, but sun was no where to be seen. The clouds were darker than ever. Everything was quiet, no one was outside. Only Jack flying over the houses of the world. It was like a terrible cold _nightmare. _Pitch may be gone, but the world now had a new kind of _fear_. The **Jack Frost** one.

'Soon, everybody will fear the name Jack Frost.'

**-Okay this one is kind of shorter then I promissed it would be. But the next chapter will be updated tomorow!**

**Thanks again to everyone reading!-**


	5. Tracking & doubt

**-Please don't laugh guys I'm really trying.-**

The work in the workshop was moving in It's regular speed. The yeti's were making toys while the elves were running around unsuccessfully trying to help and ending up making a even bigger mess.

But in the Globe room, the guardians were quetly thinking what to do. There was no storm outside, and the winds were quiet. Jack had seemed to miss out on the Pole, not going anywere near the guardians. But they were thinking of how to get near him. They first had to track him down, and Jack was making a mess everywere he went. So that shouldn't be so hard. But what to do after they find him? They can't just tell him to snap out of iTthey weren't even sure what was going on with him. All they knew is that his mind was twisted thanks to Pitch.

" Come on guys, we need to move! Jack is freezing everything everywhere he goes! Don't you see the lights on the gobe!?" Bunny snapped, pointing to the lights on the north side of the globe. They were slowly going off, but not because the children stopped believing, it was because they were freezing to death. And that was just one huge blizzard coing from Jack. Who knows how many will follow. Why he was doing that to people, they didn't know. But they knew they need to stop him fast.

" Okay, lets go. But what do we do after we find him?" Tooth asked nervously.

"We take im' down." Bunny replied.

"Y-you don't mean that..." Tooth sat on the ground after what Bunny relized how his words sounded like. He bent down next to her and put his fuzzy paw on her hand, making her look at him with despair.

"N-no Tooth. Sandy is just gonna take him down with the sand until we figure out what to do next." he smiled. Sandy confirmed what Bunny said, already having a sand ball in his hand.

After a while Tooth want back to the Tooth palace to check on the faries. Even thought there was tones of snow everywhere, they didn't stop collecting the teeth. They couldn't afford losing believers now.

* * *

In a cold room, there sat a child on a bed. Jamie, covered in blankets trying to fall asleep. It was only seven P.M. but it was almost impossible to discern night and day outside. Everything felt so heavy all of a sudden.

The weather reporters kept saying that what happened was just a suprise blizzard, a very strong one. But Jamie knew it was Jack that made it happen. But why? Shouldn't he be all about showballs and fun times, and not...this? Jamie began to worry about Jack. He would never do this on purpose, something was wrong.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from outside, it sounded like the windows were cracking,when actually dark frost has started covering them in high speed. "Jack" Jamie thought jumping out of the bed and rushing over to the window. There was no one there. He opened the window letting the cold air in,and looked outside into the sky. And then he saw him, standing on a roof of a close by house. Jack had his back turned to Jamie, but he could still see something was different about Jack. He shouted out his name and Jack turned aroud in suprise that someone was calling him. Who was the boy shouting out his name? Have they met before? Jack didn't know that because his mind was darkened, and memories erased.

He flew to Jamie and stopped in front of his window. Jamie's face expressed slight fear.

"J-jack? Is that y... what happened to you?" Jamie asked Jack, looking at his eyes and hair. Jack smirked, showing his sharp teeth, which make Jamie take a step back. Jack stepped into the room and stood right in front of Jamie, looking at him with evil in his eyes.

"You believe in me don't you?" he asked Jamie who nodded. "Well then you should also probbably fear me from now on as well." he said taking Jamie by his shirt and lifting him up. He trew him on his bed and stepped out of the window. Sending another glance at the boy, made him extremely happy. He could feel the fear coming from him.

"There's no more fun Jack Frost you believed in, this one's gonna mess things up." he laughed and then the wind took him away.

**-Okay, then. I promissed a new chapter and here it is. Hope everyone likes it.**

**And yeah, the guardians and kind of scared of Jack but they know they need to stop him.-**


	6. Conflict

"North...I'm cold. How much longer?" Tooth asked while trembling in the corner of the sleighs. Sandy was right next to her trying to keep her warm, but the cold was far too big for him to succeed. Bunny was just sitting there looking around at the clouds while his fur was slowly getting covered in frost.

They were in the middle of a storm, and it was way below zero. They knew they were getting close to Jack and they thought they were well prepared to face him but it has seemed that the cold struck them before they could struck Jack.

North turned around and looked at his friends realising they couldn't continue like this. Jack can wait but they can't. He pulled the reins and changed the direction back to the Pole.

* * *

Only moments have passed when suddenly something flew close to the side of the sleigh. While tossing them around the wind started to increase It's strenght. Sandy and Bunny already had their's weapons out for what was about to come. North was trying to calm the reaindeers who were struggling to find their baclane in the air. Once he did, another challenge came to his encounter. In front of the sleigh, there now hovered Jack.

He shoot a frozen lightning at the guardians, but they were able to escape it. Bunny trew his boomerangs at him but Jack just swung his staff and struck them, launching them to the ground. Jack laughed, looking at them falling down making Bunny furious.

Bunny gave a glance to Sandy which basically meant It's his turn to make a move. Sandy flew up in the air and stopped a few meters away from the others and stepped on his sand cloud. The plan was that Sandy puts Jack to sleep but he had other plans. Making a bow and an arrow with his sand,he fired it torwards Jack. But no damage was done to Jack as he caought it and on his touch,the arror was converted from yelow to black sand. The frost has covered it as well, which made the arrow snap when Jack increased the intensity of his capture.

Sandy slowly flew back on the sleigh and gave Jack a stabbing look. This was Pitch all over again, but this time in a different form. A much stronger one. That made Sandy think, where _is_ Pitch? He patted Tooth's shoulder making her look up at him. Sandy pointed at the top of his head where the sand images were showing Pitch and simply a questionnaire. Tooth looked at Jack who was having a combat view with North and Bunny.

"Yeah Sandy, where _is_ Pitch?" she asked quetly facing sandy again. Jack heard her and so did the others who wondered about the same question.

"Oh that old thing?" Jack said maliciously "You don't have to worry about him dear Tooth, he won't be bothering you anymore...I took care of him." he said, leaving shock on the faces of the guardians.

"A-are you saying that you-?" she couldn't finish the sentence. That made Jack laugh a little.

"Yup, he's dead. You're welcome." They couldn't believe what they just heard. Jack Frost _killed Pitch Black_. Never in a milion years did they think this would happen. They all hated him but this... And besides, why _did_ Jack kill him? Pitch made him the way he is now, evil with a cold heart as it seemed. So why did Jack do it? Did Pitch do something to him in the meantime?

The questions will remain unanswered, because while the guardians were thinking, Jack made a move and shot from his satff at the sleigh. Making everyone fall back and wooden ride start falling closer to the ground from the sky.

"Everyone hold on the something!" North shouted while trying to regain control over the sleigh. He managed to lift them up a little but in the end they've all crashed down into a forrest. The reindeers ran away leaving the wounded guardians all by themselves. Bunny got up and helped North who was next to him. Sandy didn't have a problem getting up neither, but as his eyes made their way to the place where Tooth was, he panicked. She wasn't there, or anywhere around him. He grabbed a rail from the broken sleigh and started hitting it on the other to get Bunny's and North's attention. The sand image above his head showed a tooth, which was symbolic to Toothiana.

They quickly started searching for her with fear in their bones, but it didn't take long before they were able to take a breath of relief as Tooth rushed torwards them from the sky. Luckily she flew away before they got even close to the ground and it took her a minute just to find the others.

"Is eyeryone alright?" she asked while aproaching the guardians.

"Yeah,were alright. At least most of us." Bunny said looking up to were they faced Jack.

* * *

It's only been a few hours since he took down the guardians and he was already stronger than he was then. Because it took only about a minute for another child to believe in Jack Frost. And that was the biggest mistake the old Jack was doing. How was he expecting anyone to believe in him back then if he was just making random snow days and a few blizzards? But when you cover the whole globe in show, things go differently.

But Jack wasn't planing on stopping now, oh no. His newest destinations were the biggest cities in the world. New York,Tokio,Moscow,London etc... Surely the weather reporters aren't gonna have a logican explanation for when some buildings get covered in ice. And for when I don't know, the Niagara falls freeze. Well maybe the will find something to tell the people but not everyone is gonna believe them.

* * *

Jack came back to the cave where he blew up Pitch and he jumped on a snow made bed. He looked up to the dark sparkling ceiling. It was amazing what his powers could do. That made him wonder. Pitch could make sand objects and trun dream into nightares, and Jack? Could he do that?

Standing up, he stood there for a few moments, concetrating. It only took a few moments before sand started to spin around him, but then it froze in place. Now that wasn't something Jack was expecting to happen but it was still pretty charming so he tryed it again. This time making his path up into the ari, sand still spinning around him. He stopped close to the ceiling and looked behing him to see that he has made a tall dark sculpture. He smiled in satisfaction after seing his work.

Now it was time for the nightmares.

The first person to come on his mind so he can try to twist his dream was the boy who noticed him just a day ago. He seemed to believe in him with all his heart, and wasn't about to stop. Even thought Jack wasn't the way he used to be. Maybe he used to be friends with him or something? He could tell by the way he looked heart broken when Jack threw him on the bed. Well if they were friends, why not give him another visit then?

**-Well this is awkward. I told u guys the next chapter is gonna be posted around Easter but It's obviously not.. I didn't know I'll have so much free time on Spring breakes! But It's better this way anyway right?**

**Comment and let me know what you thing about this chapter and thanks for reading as always!-**


	7. Possessed dream

Flying over the houses of Burgess, Jack headed to give a little visit to a boy who just ran out of luck. It was nighttime and Sandy's dream sand trails were all over the sky, going into every room where slept a child. Giving the children a happy and playfull dream whitout any fear or darkness in it. Unlike the dreams that spreaded around town, the Sandman wasn't as happy. He wasn't smiling and hopping around on his dream cloud like he always was. Instead he was sitting down with a worried look on his face, occasionally lifting his arm to vest a dream.

He saw what Jack did to his sand, and it reminded him of Pitch all too well. Just the thought that they might have to destroty Jack to stop him terrified Sandy.

* * *

Jack flew on the top of the house where the boy lived and at first he just sat there looking at the Sandman, enjoying the scene in which he looked so miserable. Jack didn't destroy the guardians when they met in the clouds just a few hours ago. But he did give them a taste of what they were against of. And it was no fun and games that's for sure.

After a few minutes he came to the window and looked inside the see a boy curled up on his bed with a smile on his face. He seemed to be dreaming about him and someone else, as Jack could tell by the golden sand shapes that were running around on the top of the boy's head.

He opened the window and walked into the room. Looking around his attention was cought by a framed picture of the boy and his family.. probably. A mother, father and a sister next to him. They all loked so happy, and that made Jack stop for a moment and think. But he quickly shook his head and escaped the thoughts that started to boil up in his head about the happiness in the picture. It was no time for him to think if he was happy or not. That's just being weak.

Taking another glance around the room Jack didn't miss to notice the boy's name which was written on his school bag. "_Jamie_." "Why does that sound so familiar?" he wondered. He turned around and stepped closer to the boy. He looked at the dream Jamie had and suprise took over him. It looked like the boy was dreaming about _him. _Them, playing in the snow throwing snowballs at each other. Maybe it was a memory dream? The boy did seem to know him from before he noticed him on top of the rooftops.

They both looked so happy in the dream. But now it's time to turn that around.

Jack's hand slowly made it's way to the sand and on his touch it turned not into black sand, but into greyish white. He was still a winter spirit and will stay one no matter what color his hair or eyes were. No matter how heartless he gets...

* * *

_We now go into a dream_, where a young boy is running around with a smile on his face when he suddenly feels cold. So cold he stops breathing for a minute, as the surroundings around him change it's color and the person behing him disappears. He is suddenly left alone in the middle of the forest which is covered in snow and no life is in sight.

* * *

"Jack?"

"Where are you!?"

With fear starting to spread across his body Jamie ran deeper into the white woods. He couldn't see anything in front of him because of the drak that extinguished the last light in the sky. He ran around like that for a few minutes, his arms in front of him so the branches wouldn't skratch his face. But then a light appeared in the sky, the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, it chased the darkness away. Jamie took a deap breath and continued running before he came out to an opening. He loked up to the sky and saw the moon and his light rays, lightning up the surface of a frozen lake that was in from of him.

It felt like the lake was calling him to take a step closer to it's frozen surface, it was like nothing bad could happen if he stepped on it.

* * *

Jamie's dream wasn't really a nightmare as Jack thought it would be, it was more like he was possessed and Jack's powers made an influence on him. Like Jack's past was conected to the dream.

He looked at the boy who was asleep but didn't look like it because of his skin which turned pale from the cold. Not because Jack, the spirit of winter was next to him. It was because of the dream he was dreaming. It was cold, just like Jack's body. It seemed to have affected Jamie physically. Then the sand started disappearing and that made Jack petrify for a moment as he thought the cold had fatal consequences on the boy. But after a few moments of thiking it over, maybe it won't be so bad. He could see how the people would react. Which questions would be asked. _Did the boy die from the cold? But how?_

Jack sighed as the boy took a deap breath and continued sleeping. But that wasn't all that followed in that minute. Jamie opened his eyes, and straightened up on his bed with white sand still above his head. _He's_ realized. Jamie got up from his bed and opened his room door, walking downstairs and after a few moments stepping out of the house. Jack rushed out of the window and followed him, and on his surprise- into the woods. Thinking it over a little, he smirked remembering the boy's dream. He's going to the lake. It was interasting to Jack that he made such an impact on a dream just by touching the previous one and chaning it's color. But yet, it wasn't just the color, it was also the emotions that Jack had in the past that, which he didn't remember, take a hold on Jamie and and his actions.

After a few minutes of Jamie walking barefoot in the cold and the snow, and Jack flying above him following his movements, they got to a frozen lake. Jamie stopped in front of it, but after a few moments he continued walking. His foot touched the icy surface and it chrached a little under his weight. Jack was watching his approach the center when he suddenly felt something hit him on the back. He was lounched on the ground and he couldn't get up for a moment because of the pain. But instead of howling from the pain, he was laughing.

Light spread across the lake and finally came cole to Jack.

"I was wondering when are you gonna come for me dear Sandy!" Jack turned around still on the groung, and looked at the raging guardian. Sandy obviouslly wasn't happy that Jack interfered with the dreams, and when he saw him going into the woods, he wen't for revenge. He has had enough of him and his _dark_ frost.

Jack grabbed his staff and launched himself from to ground at the Sandman, who didn't have time to react and was trown to the ground with Jack on top of him. Jack looked at his face and smirked, not really caring about how uncomfortable and angry he was making Sandy.

"So...what's up?" he said and winked, after what followed him laughing so hard the whole woods could hear him. If anyone could hear him..

Sandy finally snapped. He pushed Jack off and kicked him into the air with his sand whip. He got up on his feet and forcefully wrapped it around Jack who was falling to the ground. He launched him on the ground making him hit it hard after he let out a moan as he tried to get up. But Sandy wasn't finished with him yet. He threw him into a tree and let him break a few strong branches before falling to the ground. He draged him on the ground closer and closer to him just to see Jack that was unconsious. He had quite a lot of skratches on his face with some bruises on the arms and legs as well.

Sandy smiled as if he just won a battle, but all he did was stop Jack for a few minutes before he wakes up.

The victory moment suddenly disappeared as Sandy head ice cracking befind him. He turned around and saw Jamie on the middle of the lake with his eyes slowly closing. White sand was still above his head, so he was asleep. But it looked like he was returning to the normal state of sleep, but that meant he'll fall down...down into the cold lake, breaking the ice as he does so.


End file.
